


when you wish upon a star

by acchikocchi



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, Summer Festivals, questionable songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/pseuds/acchikocchi
Summary: Kikuchi's writing songs again.





	when you wish upon a star

Jun's phone chimes as he's draped across his own sofa, wrung out from filming. It's so gross this time of year. Honestly, he should just move to Hokkaido.

Haha, as if. He'd die before he moved to Hokkaido. Sorry not sorry, Isedai.

With extreme effort Jun flops his hand around until it hits his phone. Maybe it's his mother. Maybe she's sending him a care package. Or maybe it's his manager with another job. Ugh. 

It's neither of those things.

_From: "ROU" (Kikuchi Takuya)  
Subject: new song_

Jun groans aloud and thunks his head back against the sofa cushion.

The message just says, _Let me know what you think._ The attachment is named _7/7.txt_.

Why. Why him. Why. He scrunches his nose up and opens another window, fingers flying. _Kikuchi Takuya sent me one of his new songs. Save me before I drown in a pit of metaphors._

Or does he mean similes? On second thought, like fuck is he giving any of his so-called coworkers this kind of material on him. Or on Takkun, he guesses. There is such a thing as honor among thieves. 

He x's out and opens another message, to Tomoru. _He's doing it again._

He hasn't pressed send yet. He frowns down at the screen for a long minute.

 _God_ , he can't even complain about it to Tomoru. This is so unfair. 

"This is so unfair," he says aloud to the ceiling. 

Jun deletes the unsent message and navigates back to the email. There's only one thing to do, so, might as well get it over with.

_a cool breeze blows and i start to remember_  
_a flutter of wings, a summer night_  
_the soft voice of twilight, our two whispers_  
_if i could see you again, one more time_

Literally one verse in and he's ready to suffocate himself with the sofa cushion, jesus. How can Takuya sing this shit with a straight face? How can he _write_ it? Jun can barely even read it without wanting to die of embarrassment.

His phone chimes again. New text from some girl he doesn't really know. He ignores it.

_if i only had one chance_  
_one night to cross the sky_  
_to reach you there, so far beyond_  
_to that place where you shine..._

_i send my wish on wings  
echoing through the stars_

Like, isn't _he_ embarrassed at all? Jun can't imagine pouring out all these--these _feelings_ , and then going around and talking to people every day for the rest of his life and knowing that they _knew_. He tries to imagine someone from the agency--like, whoever, Ohkubo--listening to this and thinking those were Jun's thoughts. Yeah, he'd rather slit his wrists, thanks.

_a filmstrip dyed in shades of blue_  
_flashing colors, the fireflies' light_  
_the stars above guiding our footsteps_  
_the path beyond, to a country of dreams_

Jun frowns at the screen.

It's really annoying, actually, the way Takkun's stupid cheesy love songs always remind him of. Well. Nice memories, he'd almost say. If someone held a gun to his head. 

That part reminds him of... it must have been the summer show in 2013, the nationals plot. (Dumb story, good excuse to bring back the best team in the whole damn production. You know. If someone held a gun to his head.) It was their evening off up north and someone--Kuroba, probably--told them one of the local shrines was having its little neighborhood festival, two awkward weeks after Nebuta Matsuri. So they all went out together for once, everyone except Kento who had a stupid cold. He remembers making Tsune buy him _kakigoori_ and teasing Jin and Kou-chan for pulling identical fortunes and heckling along with everyone else until after five rounds at the shooting booth Isedai finally managed to hit one of the little stuffed frogs. He'd walked back with Takkun talking about what it was like playing singles, and what they were going to do different this time around and, whatever, life.

Anyway. That doesn't have anything to do with Takkun's embarrassing love song and it's annoying. That's all.

He realizes he's been zoning out when a new text notification pops up against his lock screen, even as his phone chimes again. It's Takkun, because he can't wait for Jun to reply like a normal person.

From: Kikuchi Takuya  
_hey  
I just emailed you something I'm working on... let me know if you have a chance to read it_

Jun's fingers twitch with the urge to reply, _I choked on syrup and died_. Honesty is the best policy or whatever, but no way can Takkun's _sensitive artistic feelings_ handle Jun telling it like it is. Ugh, he's so nice.

_Yeah, I got it. Just got home from shooting, I'll take a look when I've recovered from the heat ugh_

_cool, thanks  
you know I always want to hear your opinion Jun_

Jun makes a face at the phone. Kikuchi Takuya better not be trying to _guilt trip_ him. He closes the message in a huff.

Outside the sliding glass door, he can hear a wind chime tinkling faintly from the balcony. He thinks maybe his mother put it up when he moved in. 

God, why is it so fucking hot. He could really use a drink, to be honest. A nice cool gin and tonic, maybe. With ice.

He opens the message again.

To: Kikuchi Takuya  
_You free?_

_right now?_

_Obviously_

_yes..._

_I'm dying in here. Let's get a drink._

_sure :) where?  
I'm at the studio_

Amazing, the great artist willing to abandon his muse. Jun snorts to himself. He'll have to tell that to Takkun's face, he'll pretend to be embarrassed but actually he'll love it.

_Maison. That's close, right?_

_sounds good! I'm heading over now_

_See you in five_

Jun shoves the phone in his pocket and levers himself off the sofa. The front door slams, sending a gust of air wafting through the apartment.

_i send it now on wings_  
_echoing through the stars_  
_if only for a night_  
_this song_  
_a bridge to you_


End file.
